monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Roper Girl/Cindy
Cindy is a friendly Roper Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue “I normally prey on small animals... Humans are a rare treat.” “I sometimes fight pitcher plant girls. I came close to being dissolved once… It felt very good.” “Capturing one human will satisfy my hunger for six months. That is why I must make you my prey.” “Only a few ropers live in the Sentora Continent. It can’t be helped, we can’t even hold a candle to the northern monsters.” “My tentacles can extend up to 20 meters... They can wrap around my prey even if they try to run.” “Carnivorous plant monsters have to fight for their prey. At times it’s either eat or be eaten.” “My tentacles drip digestive juices that will melt everything, even your bones. Your entire body will become my prey.” “I’m hungry... I’m going to eat you...” “Being melted alive feels very good... Hora... come closer and I’ll show you.” “Ropers can adapt to many different environments. Whether it be wet or dry, we can live just about anywhere.” “My friends gave me a souvenir... But I can only manage to hit myself with it... here.” (+1 Chain Cross) “You can have my mucus. If you’re not careful, it’ll melt you.” (+1 Slimy Mucus) “Take this money. ...it belonged to the people I dissolved before.” (+325G) "I get poisoned whenever I eat a slug girl... I want some antidote grass." (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - "thank you." (+20 Affinity) *No - “...unfortunate.” “I want some money… ...I want to buy dumplings in town.” (Give 195G?) *Yes - “...thank you.” (+25 Affinity) *No - “...unfortunate.” “I’m hungry… ...I smell some quality meat.” (Give Meat?) *Yes - “...thank you.” (+30 Affinity) *No - “...unfortunate.” “Eating, sleeping, eating, sleeping… The same thing every day… Is that really all there is?” *That’s just fine - “Yeah… That’s just life. ...even if it is boring.” *That’s no good - “Is that so? ...I agree. It’s time I try something new.” (+10 Affinity) *Join me on an adventure - “Oh? That might be interesting… But first, you have to prove you are stronger than I am.” (+10 Affinity) “Am I an animal…? Or am I a plant…?” *Animal - “But I feel like I’m different from other animals… Except for my tentacles, I cannot move much.” *Plant - “But, I cannot perform photosynthesis… I don’t think I’m a plant.” *Neither - “I think that is the most correct… I’m sure ropers are their own kind of organism.” (+10 Affinity) “What is my favorite food?” *Semen - “I’m not like other monsters, semen is just more food to me. I prefer the flesh of my prey. I will dissolve you as well.” *Meat - “Yeah, I love meat… I will dissolve you as well.” (+10 Affinity) *Beef Bowl - “What is that? Sounds… interesting.” (+10 Affinity) “Are fruits and vegetables really delicious? ...I just thought they were normal plants.” *They are delicious - “Well then, how about this grass over here? *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* …you lied, it’s not delicious at all...” (-5 Affinity) *They are not delicious - “Really? I thought so. It’s just a plant… There’s no way it could be delicious.” (+10 Affinity) “Melting within your own digestive juices… The very thought sometimes keeps me up at night.” *You won’t melt - “You’re right… My body is covered in mucus, I’m fine.” (+10 Affinity) *You might melt - “Don’t say such scary things… ...now I won’t be able to sleep at night.” (-5 Affinity) *Melt me - “...I don’t really understand. But if you say so, I’ll do it.” Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Cindy: "I want to catch prey... Hey, take me with you." With Hiru: Hiru: "You seem to be slimy... do you usually inhabit the rain forest?" Cindy: "I have a strong body, so I can handle many different environments. I can live in tropical as well as arid areas." Hiru: "Oh really? I am jealous... I wonder if I can also strengthen my body." Cindy: "You'll just dry up, so you probably shouldn't try." With Fleesia: Cindy: "Achoo... Achoo..." Fleesia: "Oh my, did you catch a cold?" Cindy: "It's just allergies..." Fleesia: "That's odd... I hope you feel better." Cindy: "(You're causing it...)" With Vetala: Cindy: "You are also a predatory type? I want to learn how to bite an entire body." Vetala: "Slowly dissolving your prey in tentacles also sounds fun. Yes, I think I would like that more. Fufufuu." Cindy: "I wish we could switch bodies." Vetala: "At the very least it would be interesting if we could combine bodies." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Gourmet's Dinner" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Land-Dweller Category:Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi